


Lies

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short Dwalin and Ori fic. It's Ori first time and he does not wish to say this to Dwalin for fear of being mocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr under the same name, done for  
> http://dwarfsmutori.tumblr.com/post/66077032235/dwarfsmut-prompt-blushing-virgin-ori-and  
> That promt. I am sorry for any errors.

Kneeling down Ori took a deep breath, his face was burning red and he only hoped the older dwarf would not mock him for it. With trembling fingers he began to unlaced Dwalin's trouser, thankful they had just bathed meaning the ticker clothing was of drying by a camp fire. Swallowing around a lump in his throat Ori felt a hand rest on his trembling one. 

"You don't have to do this lad" mumbled Dwalin. 

"I want to, it's just...been a long time. A very long time" Ori hoped his little lie would not be found out. He was still unsure of what was going to happen, but it could not be that bad. Dori had given him the talk and he knew he could take that. Feeling Dwalin's hand pull away Ori let out a breath he did not know he'd been holding in. Pulling the last bit of lace out Ori reached into the other dwarf's underclothing. Pulling out Dwalin's cock Ori looked swallowed once more, it looked so big and it was barely even hard. 

Moving his hand slowly Ori leant a little closer, the musk of arousal hit his face making his own cock jump. Lap the head he could hear Dwalin's intake of breath, doing it a few more times Opening his mouth wider Ori began to suck on the head before slowly taking more into his mouth, moving his tongue around Ori felt Dwalin twitch his hip forcing a little more of him to take more of the other dwarf's cock. Allowing this for a moment or two Ori pulled back when Dwalin tried to push a little to deep. His throat protesting at the feeling. Closing his eyes Ori pulled back a little and suckle on the tip, his tongue lapping over the slit. Something salty meet his tongue, and Ori could not be sure if he liked it or not. Trying to ignore it Ori began to bob his head once more, his saliva from moments ago allowing his hand to move a little easier. 

“Look at you down there” moaned Dwalin his hand coming to rest in Ori's hair. “The thing's I'm going to do with you.” Ori whimpered around Dwalin's cock, he liked the sound of that. Moving a little fast he winced as the hand in his hair tighten. 

 

“If you keep that up lad, you're going to get a nice mouth full to swallow, but I'd rather cum inside you” pulling Ori away from his cock Dwalin grunted, the cool air making his damp cock twitch. 

“How many you had in you before?” asked Dwalin pushing down Ori's trousers and underclothing. “Or how many have you taken?”

“Only two” replied Ori hoping that was it was a number the other would believe “I've only had to people take me” Ori hoped the slight tremble in his voice was taken as something other than fear. 

Smirking Dwalin reached into his trousers and pulled out a small vial of oil, bending Ori over he pressed his hands against a tree. 

“Keep them there, and try to keep it down. I'd hate for one of your brothers to find out” pressing a slicked up finger against Ori's hole Dwalin shudder, it had been a long time for the other. Pushing in his finger slowly Dwalin felt Ori tense up. 

“Relax” mutter Dwalin thrusting the finger his finger in and out slowly. “Such a nice tight hole,” pressing in a second finger quickly Dwalin bit his lip as he spread them slightly. 

Feeling the first finger enter him Ori bit down on his lip hard, it felt so weird and a little painful even with the oil. When another quickly joined the first Ori could feel his eyes widen, his finger nails dug into the tree as they began to spread him open for the first time. This was nothing like Dori had said it would like, but the slight burn was making Ori whimper and push back onto the fingers, the little sparks of pain made his head spin. Maybe he should have told Dwalin this was his first time, his body was beginning to tremble from a mix of nervous and pleasure. Pressing against the fingers once more Ori yelped loudly, Dwalin's fingers had brushed over something, it was not painful far from it. Each nerve in his body was singing with pleasure as the old fighters fingers rub it hard. 

Pulling out his fingers Dwalin oiled up his cock and began to press into Ori's stretched hole. Moaning as his cock slowly entered Ori, Dwalin gripped the others hip hard. Oh they'd both be feeling this for days to come but Ori would have marks he hoped would last a bit longer than few days. 

Ori on the other hand was whimpering quietly, it hurt there was no other words for it. But underneath the pain there was the promise of pleasure, and as Dwalin pushed in deeper Ori began to wonder if he'd be able to take it all. Feeling hair brush against his ass Ori let out a breath he did not know he'd been holding in. 

A yelp fell from Ori's lips as Dwalin began to move, giving him no time to adjust to the new feeling. As a hard and fast pace built up Ori's yelps of shock quickly turned into moans of pleasure. His cock dripping pre-cum over the leafs bellow them. Ori knew his face would be a sight to see, lips swollen, eyes slightly glazed over but at the same time he was very confused. It felt to good, his body was nearly singing with the feeling of Dwalin's cock rubbing that spot inside him over and over. 

“Stop thinking” grunted Dwalin moving a hand from Ori's hip to yank his hair. Forcing a pained whimper for the younger dwarf. “Just relax and cum if that's what you want to. I don't care” Dwalin himself was close to cumming. It'd been a long time for him and the tight hole around his cock only seemed to be getting tighter. 

Moving a trembling hand from the tree Ori began to pump his cock fast, this was the kind of pleasure he knew. But even this seemed new, his cock was dripping so much he was not sure if he'd be able to let go. But when Dwalin tugged his hair once more Ori felt his body lock up as he came hard. Feeling something warm trickle down his leg Ori blushed harder, and hoped it was just oil but when Dwalin pulled out and more ran down his legs he knew he would need another bath. He just hoped Dori would not come looking for him. 

“Do you need help Ori?” asked Dwalin tucking himself away seeing the younger dwarf nod Dwalin helped him down to the stream, after all he needed another bath as well and if Dori asked. Well they could all ways say they fell over in some mud.


End file.
